Forum:Infinite backback space
How do i get infinite backpack space and does it unlock the fully loaded achievment?Firesprint 18:21, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I do not believe you can get infinite backack space by legitimate means. Someone gave me a modded shield, I think it was called a "Rose Rose", that allowed you to add space to your backpack by selling it at any machine. It did not unlock the fully loaded achievment. When you sold it the shield did not actually drop out of your inventory but as it sold it added space for anything you could acquire allowing you to accumulate lots and lots and lots of weapons and have them right on hand in your backpack. I do not use modded "stuff", I know others like to and that is fine for them, but I don't so I did not keep the shield. But, again, I think it was called a Rose Rose if you want to ask other players if anyone has it to share. 8mileshigh 18:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) You can use willowtree to give yourself more backpack space... I have never used it so I have no idea if you can go infinite or not, you should be able to give yourself so much backpack space that it would not matter though. 18:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) What Best Robot said. Ou can't give yourself infinite space, but you can use WillowTree to make your backpack capacity a ridiculously high number of your choosing. I personally set mine to be 9001. 18:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) i was glitched by the destroyer so i only have 2 weapon slots and 12 inventory slots, and i dont have the patiance to go on my second char and recue the claptraps, i dont need infinite i only need 42, but i cant rescue any claptraps. will the rose rose thing or anything at give me backspace and the achievementFiresprint 21:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) The Rose Rose shield will give you as much backpack space as you need but not the achievement. I only play on my Xbox 360 so I am unfamiliar with the WillowTree approach. 8mileshigh 22:49, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I play xbox, can someone dupe me one, even tho it wont gice me the achievment it would be nice to have over 12 backpack slots, gt is same as my name here Firesprint 23:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) i still need more backpack space. anyone willing to dupe me one of those thingsFiresprint 02:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Willow tree can also be used on Xbox saves. I actually do not know the proceedure... But as I understand it, you use a jump drive for the Xbox to load the saves into your PC and a secondary program to convert the saves into PC language, then use willow tree to manipulate your backpack space and convert back. Load those saves into your Xbox and... more backpack space. No mater what you do, always back up your original saves. 08:44, August 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. it is always a good Idea to back up your Xbox saves on a PC anyway, no matter what so invest in a Xbox jump drive anyway. 08:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) i need somthing i keep selling to the vendor for more space, i dont wanna use willowtree and i wont, can anyone dupe me one, gt is firesprintFiresprint :D 18:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Just create a character on an off-line profile. If you have Moxxis Underdome just host a splitscreen game with a full leveled character and have the off-line character be #2. Drop a few $9 million items from the fully leveled character that you do not want to the off-line character and sell them to give the off-line character alot of money. Then have the off-line character buy the level 10 bank slot upgrade and boom instant extra 42 slots. You can store a bunch of stuff offline, untill you need it. Then just do another splitscreen game to retrieve the items you want back. If you dont have the Underdome, you can just start a character or several and just use the 12 slots that the character comes with to store things. The problem with the mod others have talked about is that some items will be hidden from view unless you drop things because the slots wont register in the inventory screen. 20:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) no, i cant do that 80% of my inventory is stuff i use all the time i cant bank it. i heard there are droppable skillpoints , are there droppable backpack sdu's?Firesprint :D 21:26, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry then. Few people here, if any, make or support the kind of mods you are asking for. If you must have these kind of mods, your best bet is to play random rooms online until you find someone that has them. Otherwise i would suggest you try to cut down on the number of items you carry around with you at any one time. You should be able to carry around several different items of several different types and still have room left over. Other than that, you WILL have to learn to use WillowTree. There is an artical on how to use WillowTree here on the wiki. There are also people here that know how to use it and can help you if you have any questions while trying to learn how to use it. This is all I can tell you as I dont use it. 22:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) fine. but what about my 2 weapon slot problem? is there anyway(exept willowtree) to fix this?Firesprint :D 22:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) If you mean that your game was glitched and you were reset to the begining but cant redo any of the missions because of it, then the only way to undo this is with WillowTree. It can be useful for more than just modding weapons. If you learn how to use it you can unglitch many problems caused by being glitched. Or you can start over from the begining. Or you can try to have someone powerlevel you and then run through the whole game with all your best gear in just a few hours to get back to where you were. These are your options as I see it. Just remember to back up your saves often, once you have fixed the issues. USB drives are cheap and easy. Fixing problems like this are difficult. 22:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=116264 the mp12 one happened to me. willow tree, does it have any viruses or anything like that?Firesprint :D 23:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) WillowTree is a Program you download to your computer. If the source you use to download the program has a virus then maybe, but the program itself should be safe. You will need several programs in order to use WillowTree from what I understand, but they should all be free. Instructions on how to use it and what programs are required should be listed here or at Gearbox forums. 23:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ok thank youFiresprint :D 23:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure. If you have any other questions reguarding WillowTree or any thing else, feel free to start another forum topic and ask away. 23:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sry, I didnt mean to try and shove willowtree down anyones throat... I refuse to use it until end game reseting for a custom playthrough 3. It is just the fastest way (in the long run, once you learn how to use it) to get anything you really need done. Until you learn how to use it, have a master back-up of your original saves and make files on your PC for each different thing you do (copy and paste is easy, figureing out what you did wrong at step 5 and having to go back to step 1 is hard, for example). That is my plan at least :D 08:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) A download link and information about WillowTree can be found on the guide linked from my profile page, for those looking for information about how to use WillowTree. Any standard USB drive that meets the specifications required for storing 360/PS3 data will work. Before transferring to your PC, it is a good idea to copy your save file to your console's hard drive, then make another copy to your PC before you start file editing. 17:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC)